Prom Rumours
Prom Rumours is the sixth spoof of Glee ''season 2 and the sixth overall of SIMGM's ''Glee spoofs. This episode is a spoof of Glee episodes Rumours and Prom Queen. Plot The spoof starts off with Finn's dream where he is running away from Quinn in an empty hallway at school. Quinn approaches him and asks him if he's been practicing his prom king acceptance speech. He denies it and Quinn says that she'd help him practice and that it would only take four or five hours. Finn screams and wakes up in class. Sam, who is sitting next to him, asks him if he's okay. Finn doesn't reply and has a frightened face. Rachel is alone in the choir room when Finn walks in. Finn asks Rachel about if she's noticed Quinn behaving abnormally, as he thinks that she is cheating on him with Sam. Rachel tells Finn that it was what he did, but he just replies that he's Finn which she agrees to. Rachel states that Finn may be right and suggests that he hold a stake-out to spy on them. Finn thinks it's a good idea and asks Rachel if she would go with him. Rachel accidentally replies with "touch me", but then tries to save herself by telling Finn that it was touching of him to ask her to join him on the stake-out. Finn swears that he heard her to tell him to touch her, but Rachel cuts his question by asking what time he'll pick her up for the stake-out. Meanwhile, Artie has a practice quiz with Brittany. She gets one of the questions wrong, and Artie calls her stupid. Brittany, sad and dissapointed, walks away. Artie looks ashamed but is soon confronted by Santana and asks to have a converstation with him. Once Artie notices Santana's demon eyes, he quickly rolls away, screaming, as she chases him down the hallway. Finn and Rachel are spying on Sam, in a parked truck outside of a motel. Finn praises the binoculars that he is using, and Rachel claims that it is top-noch, especially at night, being LunaOptics LN-PD3. Rachel reveals that she still looks through them every night while spying on Finn. They see Kurt coming out of the motel, and have an inference that Kurt is cheating on Blaine with Sam. Tina, Mike, Artie, Lauren, Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel are all at the Lima Bean. Tina starts talking about how they barely know Sam at all, but then the whole group realises that to begin with, they don't even know Tina at all. Tina tries to convince them otherwise, by trying to get them to say something they know about her, other than her name and fake stutter. When no one says anything, Tina just says, "F*ck you guys." In the hallway, Rachel confronts Kurt, asking him to stop "it". Kurt confused, asks her what "it" is. She reveals that she knows that he is cheating on Blaine with Sam, but Kurt stops her, by telling her that he's afraid that if she sticks around too long, he might catch "the crazy" before leaving. Finn and Rachel are on another stake-out and Finn tells her how Quinn never shows emotion to him and he nevers knows where he stands with her. Rachel, on the other hand, tells Finn that Quinn's shown her every emotion possible. Sam and Quinn come out of the motel and hug. Rachel tells Finn that hugging must mean only one thing. Finn replies that it must mean that they are dating each other. In the choir room, Sam was going to reveal something, but Finn interrupts by telling everyone that he is fooling around with Quinn. Rachel adds to the point, saying that she and Finn know the truth. When Sam asks what they're talking about, Finn exclaims that he and Rachel saw them hugging. Mercedes makes a quip about Mr.Schuester stepping in before things got blown out of proportion, but Mr.Schue is too enthralled to care. Quinn tells everyone that she isn't seeing Sam. Finn and Rachel keep on trying to convince everyone that Quinn and Sam are dating until Sam stops everyone and tells them that his father lost his job and that they're practically homeless, explaining why he has to live in the motel. He also states that Quinn and Kurt had been helping him and his siblings out. Finn, feeling bad about misjudging the situation, tells Sam that he'll buy his guitar back, sing and hug it out. Sam asks if he should also forget the fact the Finn is a hypocrite. Finn says yes, and everything is okay again. Puck asks Artie if he's going to help him spike the punch. Artie declines, thinking that it wasn't going to impress Brittany enough, but he's still adamant about getting back with her. Puck says that he had his chance, and that you can't fight the power of Brittana. He then asks Artie again if he's gonna help him spike the punch to which Artie agrees. Rachel is warming up her vocals in the auditorium and asks the A.V. club to listen and give her feedback. They just stare at her before walking off. She proceeds to sing "Row Row Row Your Boat" when Jesse comes in and joins her. Jesse takes a step down the stairs but faceplants into the floor before standing again and continues singing. Then they finish their duet, Rachel asks him what he's doing there. Jesse tells her that he dropped out of college, because he didn't know he actually had to attend classes. He also tells her that he walked all the way, having given his car away because he didn't know that he had to put gas into it. He then asks her out to prom. Finn is outraged by the fact that Rachel is going to prom with Jesse. He tells her that he's still evil, and that he doesn't trust Jesse. Rachel tells Finn that he should be as supportive as she has been of his and Quinn's relationship. Finn says that Rachel has done nothing other than jeopordize his and Quinn's relationship. Rachel tells him to get Quinn a simple wrist corsage that will match her eyes and then walks away. Finn stands there, and smirks, then asks "What?". The camera zooms into Sue's face, and all she says is "Fruit. Punch. Bowl." Prom starts with Blaine singing the Blaine Song. Rachel and Jesse are dancing, they start making out. Finn sees this and gets jealous. He goes up to Jesse, telling him it's inappropriate and starts pushing Jesse. Rachel and Quinn tell them to either stop, or actually fight because they aren't even hitting each other. Sue stops them and kicks them both out of prom. Quinn asks Sue about her nomination to which Sue replies that Quinn is f*cked. Principal Figgins reveals the prom king and queen. The prom king is Karofsky and the prom queen is Kurt who ends up extremely ticked off and rants about how he thinks that everyone expects him to run off crying but won't because he isn't afraid of who he is. He then asks for his crown. Quinn and Rachel are in the bathroom. Quinn slaps Rachel because she thinks that no one voted for her because everyone thinks that Finn would rather have Rachel. Quinn immediately apologizes but Rachel says that she liked it and asks Quinn to slap her again as it will give her practice for mock fights when she's famous. Santana and Brittany are in the choir room and Santana is crying. Brittany tells her that not many people voted for her because she is hiding who she really is then tells Santana that she is amazing. They have a few seconds of romantic staring before Brittany says that they should go back to Prom. Two girls are outside of the bathroom, listening to Quinn slapping Rachel. Rachel keeps on screaming "harder", and Quinn keeps on slapping her. The two girls "knew that there was something going on between them." Principal Figgins introduces Mercedes, who performs a poem about tater tots. Episode Quotations Cast Special Guest Stars * Jonathan Sim as Jesse St James Guest Stars * Harry Sim Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes * Max Adsim as Dave Karofsky * Iqbal Thesim as Principal Figgins Absent Cast Members * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Mike, Dave and Figgins * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Lauren and Sue * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt and Jesse * Scott Carter as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Tamara Fritz as Girl Outside Bathroom Singing Voice Cast * Jonathan Padilla as Singing Jesse Songs * Row Row Row Your Boat, Traditional. Sung by Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. * The Blaine Song by SIMGM (Original song). Sung by Blaine Anderson. * Clinically Insanely Crazy For You 'by ''SIMGM (Original song). Sung by Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry ('''cut from episode). Trivia * A scene with Quinn and Rachel singing an original song, Clinically Insanely Crazy For You (the equivalent to'' I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'') was filmed, but was cut from the final episode. However, both the song and the accompanying scene have been released. * When re-released this episode was changed from 'Glee Season 2 Spoof Episode 6' to Prom Rumors, the official episode name. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Videos